


Bundesliga Quiz Bee Challenge

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - Footballers as parents and kids, Brainy!fic, Crack, Götzeus, Hömmels, Neuller - Freeform, Neullich, Other, Quiz Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: An battle between intellectual kids and braggy parents...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Makes No Sense, But There's Food Involved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123907) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> HIYA GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> So, I will start this year with a "brainy" kind of fic. I hope you enjoy this. (And I do really hope that the facts I used are accurate).
> 
> PS: If you believe the Felix Passlack is a Gotzeus lovechild, Max is Benni's lil kid and a fan of Neullich, this one is particularly for you.  
> Enjoy!

 

“DAAAAADS! DAAAADS!” Felix screams as he enters their house and then came running his parents.

“What?! What is it?! Are you sick?” Mario asks worriedly as he approaches his son followed by a cool, calm and collective Marco.

“No dad! I have news for you.” Felix replies excitedly.

The three sat down on the living room couch and waited for the young boy to speak.

“I’ll be representing our school for the National Quiz Bee Challenge!” Felix reveals.

Marco and Mario both gasps then hugs their son.

“That’s great Felix!” Mario says crying.

“Oh dad. You don’t have to cry.”

“Just let your dad be, Fil. He’s just proud of you. I’m proud of you too.” Marco adds.

“Thanks pops.” Felix says and hugs his father’s again.

\---

Max pushes a folded paper to the center of their dining table while eating dinner.

“What’s this?” Benni asks then gets the paper and opens it.

_Dear Mr. Maximilian Höwedes – Hummels,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are chosen to be the REPRESENTATIVE of the Knappenschmiede Academy for the upcoming National Quiz Bee Challenge in Frankfurt._

_May you bring honor for the school as you show your intelligence in the competition._

_Klaas Jan Huntelaar_

_Principal_

“Oh my gosh Maxi! Really?” Benni asks and the boy nods his head.

Mats stands in his seat and went to his son’s side and hugs him. “I am very proud of you son. We will watch you on that day. I promise that.” Mats says earning a smile from his son.

\---

“Joshua, why didn’t you tell us that you will be representing your school for the National Quiz Bee?” Thomas interrogates as Joshua enters the front door of his house a bit shocked.

“H-how did you know?” Joshua asks surprised.

“Of course I had to know. Your teacher told me you were chosen to be your school’s representative.” Thomas replies.

“Dad, my teacher just told me this morning. I was going to tell you, like right now. And please don’t tell me you went to the school again today.” Joshua says exasperated.

“Of course I have to go there to check if you’re okay. If you’ve passed your homeworks, or eat your food on recesses and lunch. And now that I know, I think I have to call your Uncle Philipp to tutor you for the competition.”

“Dad, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine on my own.” Joshua desperately says. “Papa, please stop daddy. Please.” Joshua pleads his other father.

“Honey, can you please let Joshua do what he wants?” Manuel asks his husband.

“But-but, he has to be prepared for the competition.” Thomas replies (almost in the panic mode).

“He can do it by himself. He’s old enough already.” Manuel says back.

“NO! I will call his Uncle Philipp and they will have a one-on-one session every night until the day of the competition.” Thomas replies a bit flaring, either from anger or excitement and went to get his phone to call Philipp. And Joshua and Manuel sighed.

“Don’t worry son. I will talk to your Uncle Philipp to let you study on your own even when he is around.” Manuel whispered to his son as an assurance.

\---

Three intelligent kids from three different schools in three different places. To make their long story short, they prepared. The day of the competition came and each student sat down on their respective seats. Coincidentally, these three were seated to each other and while waiting for the competition to start…

“Hi! Nice to meet you. I’m Felix.” The boy said to the boy at his left side who looked back at him shyly.

“Nice to meet you Felix. I’m Max.” Max replied smiling but was surprised when Felix held his hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you Max.” Felix said grinning then turned to the other side of his seat.

“I’m Felix.” The boy said.

“Hello. I’m Joshua.” Said the boy and shook Felix hand.

“And this is Max.” Felix added pointing at the kid on his other side and gave a little wave of greeting to Joshua.

“So tell me guys. Where are you from?” Felix asks.

“I’m Säbener Strasse Academy.” Joshua said.

“Wow! Säbener Strasse? Your school is so famous. As far as I know your school is the defending champion in this competition.” Felix said amused.

“Wow. Thanks. I think I’m getting pressured with that.” Joshua said anxiously, rubbing his nape.

“Oh don’t worry. Don’t think about that too much. Just enjoy.” Felix assures.

“How about you Felix? Where are you from?” Joshua asks.

“Oh me? I’m from Hohenbuschei Academy.” Felix said confidently.

“You’re from Dortmund?” Max asks unimpressed.

“Yeah. And you?”

“Knappenschmiede.” Max said casually and Felix giddy smile fell a bit.

“In Gelsenkirchen.” Felix says flatly and the blond man nodded his head.

“Ooops. I think someone has met his rival.” Joshua commented.

“Everyone here is a rival, not just him…and you.” Felix explained pointing at his “friends”.

“Yeah. Felix has a point. So what do you say in having a friendly competition against each of us?” Max suggests.

“Sounds good to me.” Joshua agrees.

“Well then let’s get this started and may the best student win.” Felix ends lifting his arms in front of him and the others joined as well. Then they pushed and raised it up like a team cheer.

Meanwhile in the audience’s seats…

“Excuse me. Do you have company, can we get these two seats?”  Benni asks.

“Oh sure. No one has occupied that yet.” Mario replies smiling.

“Thank you.” Benni replies.

“Phew. Good thing the competition hasn’t started yet. I was afraid we will miss the flight.” Mats says in relief.

“It’s okay. More important you are here to support Maxi.” Benni assures.

“Manu, come here, come here!” Thomas yells at his husband who is a bit embarrassed on how Thomas acts especially when he is excited. “We’ll take these seats.” Thomas said and sat down without waiting for a reply from the person on his side.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure…I think.” Marco replies. The three couples had settled and then the introductions began. So Manuel and Thomas, Mario and Marco, and Benni and Mats got acquainted at each other.

“So, I guess you have kids here to support.” Manu states.

“Yeah. We could not miss this for the world.” Mario replies.

“So, where is your kid?” Benni asks.

Marco and Mario looked for their son on the stage where the competition will take place. “There, the one with the yellow sweater.” Marco says.

“Oh I see. Beside our son. The one with the blue tie.” Benni says. “Hmmm. With the looks of that dress, I guess your son is from Hohenbuschei.” Benni adds.

“Uh. Yeah. And I guess your son is from Knappenschmiede.” Mario says back.

Then there was silence and tension rises between the two men.

“But I guess my son will win this thing.” Thomas says proudly.

“Thoma---“ Manu says but was halted.

“Why? Where does your son go to?” Benni asks cockily.

“Säbener Strasse. The defending champion’s school.” Thomas says more proudly pointing at his son who is beside Felix and was wearing a red scarf.

“But anything could go the other way around this year.” Mario says.

“Are you saying my son will not win this competition?” Thomas retaliated surprised.

“No. I’m just saying that there are a lot of possibilities that might happen.” Mario explains.

“Yeah. Like my son winning.” Benni adds.

“Benni---“ Mats adds but was not heard.

“Oh. What confidence. Are you sure?” Mario asks cockily.

“Uhuh. My son, Joshua is the brightest student their school ever had. A top honor student. Editor in chief of the school publication and has been a president for a lot of school clubs he’s invited to join.” Thomas says.

“Oh yeah. Well my son Max is the model student teacher of the school. A lot of his classmates and even teachers approach him when they have problem in any subject. That includes love problems as well.”

“Benni. That’s too much.” Mats intervened.

“Shut up.” Benni retaliates.

“Oh really. Well my son Felix is the school council president. President of the photography club. President of the theater club and team captain of the school ‘s football team.” Mario brags.

“Mario. Calm down.” Marco pleads.

And the three “proud” parents brag about their children and even ended up with them having unnecessary blunders and revelations that their sons have bestfriends from the US, a son of an engineer from Opel Motors and from the rival school Hohenbuschei in which Mario was not impressed and was willing to look for the kid when the competition is over.

“Can everybody stop that and calm down? The competition is about to start.” Manuel speak loudly and annoyed making the three arguing people go silent and sway their head away from each other and pout their mouths.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Marco apologizes.

“Me too.” Mats adds.

“Me as well.” Manuel also said and the three just sighed.

\---

“Guten tag to everyone and welcome to this year’s National Quiz Bee Challenge. We are your quiz masters and hosts, Bastian Schweinsteiger…” the first host said. “And Lukas Podolski.” The second one added.

Mr. Schweinsteiger has set the rules and the mechanics of the quiz, where there are three different levels. The easy questions consist of 28 questions worth 1 point each. After the easy round, the top 10 will be determined to proceed to the next round, which is the difficult round. 21 questions, 2 points each and only 5 can qualify for the hard round where the questions are worth 5 points with 14 questions and only three are qualified for the final round.

The game began with a question asked by Mr. Podolski.

“Okay, the first question. What is the position of the leader and head of Deutschland?” and everybody got the answer right, “Chancellor”

The contest went on and each level, students are cut off from it until it reached the final round.

“And now we have three students. I wonder who will it be among them?” Mr. Schweinsteiger said.

“I am asking the same question as well Basti. Well, let’s introduce them now. First! From the Hohenbuschei Academy in Dortmund, Felix Götze – Reus!”

And the audience clapped their hands, the supporters stand up especially Marco and Mario.

“Next…” Mr. Schweinsteiger speaks, “is just near Dortmund and a known rival of the Hohenbuschei. From the Knappenschmiede Academy in Gelsenkirchen, Maximilian Höwedes – Hummels!” the host announced and the same thing happened. Mats and Benni were also standing up clapping their hands forcefully and hardly.

“And last but not the least. I really could say this.” Mr. Podolski speaks and side comments “…is from the school of the defending champion, Säbener Strasse Academy in Munich, Joshua Müller – Neuer!”

Without a doubt, the school in red has the most number of supporters, that includes a very loud, and howling Thomas.

The set up for the final round was different. There are three podiums on the stage with buzzers each. The scores are gone back to zero and there are seven questions to be answered.

“Okay. Whoever wins this round, wins this year’s competition.” Mr. Schweinsteiger announces.

“And the winner will have a heap of prizes waiting for him. First is a scholarship grant for any course he will be taking when he goes to college. Second is an Apple Macbook Pro.” Mr. Podolski adds.

“And last is, he will be the representative of Germany for the upcoming European Quiz Bowl at Paris all expense by the German Ministry of Education.” Mr. Schweinsteiger announces. “And now we start the final round of this competition.” The host adds.

“Okay. First question, the Eiffel Tower in Paris was constructed for what event?” Mr. Podolski asks.

There was silence for a few seconds until the buzzer rings.

 “World Fair of 1889.” Max answers.

“World Fair of 1889 is…correct! One point for Knappenschmiede!” Mr. Schweinsteiger replies and cheers erupted in the hall. “Now, next question.” Mr. Schweinsteiger announces.

“What German dialect is based on the Hebrew language?” Mr. Schweisteiger asks.

A buzzer sounds and Joshua answers, “Yiddish.”

“Yiddish is…correct! One point for Säbener Strasse!” the host announces and again cheers erupted.

“THAT’S MY SON! YEAAAAAHHHH!” Thomas yells and Manu was so embarrassed.

“Next, it is known as the European-Asian old trade route sojourned by famous explorer Marco Polo that made him reach China.” Mr. Podolski asks and the buzzer blares.

“The Silk Road.” Julian answers and the hosts announces as correct and cheers erupted.

\---

“Question number 4. What is the biggest Roman Catholic country according by population?”

“Brazil!” Julian answers again and got it correct.

\---

“Question number 5. The German term used as the description of the German National Flag.”

“Bundesflagge!” Max answers.

“Correct!” The host replies.

\---

“Question number 6. It is known as the “royal blood’s disease” since it was commonly found among the descendants of Queen Victoria. One of the famous monarchs affected by this was the murdered Tsarevich Alexei of Russia.”

“Hemophilia!” Joshua answers.

“Hemophilia is…correct!” the host declares.

“Okay. Each school had 2 points each. Now, we go to the final question.” Mr. Podolski announces.

“…which will determine who. Will. Be. This year’s champion.” And Mr. Schweinsteiger adds.

Everybody in the audience were silent. Thomas was clinging to Manu as he trembles. Mats and Benni were closing their eyes, praying and Marco and Mario were sitting, torso’s forward and looking intently at the stage.

“Now the question…” Mr. Podolski starts. “An Eiffel masterpiece given to the United States of America as France’s token for letting French immigrants enter the US.”

And there was a deafening silence all over…until.

“BEEEEEEEEP!!!!”

“Yes?”

“The Statue of Liberty!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think answered that? It's up to you.
> 
> Kudos and comments will jumpstart my year for more.. Thanks!


End file.
